Happy you're gone
by Faby Nano-Sama
Summary: Um dia frio, uma despedida e uma carta de Kairi que pode mudar muita coisa. Desafioa d'A Divinérrima trindade Nonato. YAOI SoraxRiku.


Happy you're gone

Música: Happy you're gone - Placebo

Fandom: Kingdom hearts

Classificação: T

Descrição: Um dia frio, uma despedida e uma carta de Kairi que pode mudar muita coisa. Desafioa d'A Divinérrima trindade Nonato.

Aviso: Essa fic ta sem revisão, se tiver erros, são todos meus. Boa leitura.

Parecia que ia chover intensamente mais tarde, grandes ondas viriam até a praia de Destiny Islands. Riku não saberia dizer quando, mas sabia que ia ser logo. Suspirou, pensando em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, tinha em cada pedaço daquela praia que caminhava, uma lembrança. Ele as valorizava, com certeza, apesar de algumas serem muito mais tristes.

Quanto tempo fazia desde que voltara para a Ilha? Dois anos, Talvez mais... Não saberia dizer. Apenas sabia que estava feliz ali, não podia ir viajando de mundo em mundo, usando a escuridão e sua Keyblade para derrotar heartless e nobodies, mas era feliz.

_Respire-me toda vez que você fechar os olhos_

_Breathe me every time you close your eyes_

– Riku! – Ouviu a voz familiar gritando seu nome, virou-se, vendo Sora correndo até si e gritando ainda mais seu nome. Esse era um dos motivos para ser feliz naquele lugar, Sora.

– Calma, o que houve? – Falou ao rapaz a sua frente, com as bochechas coradas e uma das mãos no peito.

– O que houve? – Disse Sora, pegando fôlego. – Hoje é o dia, você se esqueceu? – Sora tinha os olhos tristes.

– Como poderia esquecer. – Riku sabia o que estava pra acontecer naquele dia. Kairi ia embora, estudar fora daquele lugar não pequeno e limitado. Estava feliz de verdade, mas não pode deixar de sentir certa tristeza ao receber a noticia, a tão prezada amiga ia embora.

– Ela sai daqui a pouco, a gente tem que correr. – Sora pegou em sua mão, Riku já não se impressionava com isso, mas não deixava de fazer seu coração acelerar toda vez que o rapaz o fazia. Logo chegaram ao barco e os dois subiram. – Você rema dessa vez. – Riku concordou não se importando.

Sora estava sentado, olhando para o mar, falando coisas alheias, lembrando sobre quando eram menores e brincavam na ilha, querendo sair de lá apenas com um barco e alguns suprimentos improvisados. Ao se lembrar disso, Sora ria, tão espontaneamente quanto naquela época. Riku adorava aquela risada, o fazia se sentir em casa, seguro de alguma forma.

Realmente amava Sora, não da mesma forma que amava Kairi, para a garota, Riku sempre foi como um irmão mais velho. Amava Sora do fundo de seu coração, não sabia dizer quando esse sentimento começou, apenas um dia, simplesmente soube. Talvez soubesse o tempo todo, apenas era ingênuo o bastante para admitir que aquilo fosse apenas amizade.

– Vamos rápido! – Insistia Sora, olhando no relógio de pulso. – Ela não vai esperar pra sempre! – Estava angustiado.

– E ela não vai embora pra sempre. – Disse Riku, remando mais forte. – Ela só vai pra faculdade. – Seu olhar percorreu a imensidão do mar, imaginando que Kairi fosse viver uma das aventuras maiores que todas que os portadores da Keyblade já viveram.

– A ultima vez que um amigo meu foi embora, demorou muito pra eu poder reencontrá-lo. – Sora torceu o nariz, bravo com Riku, que apenas ria com a reação do amigo. – Pelo menos eu sei que ele não vai embora dessa vez. – Sora o olhou e sorriu.

– Como sabe que eu não vou "sucumbir para a escuridão" de novo? – Riku deu ênfase na frase, mas pode ver Sora suspirar e sorrir para ele.

– Eu sei que você não vai. – Sora continuava com aquela sua expressão boba de sempre. – Não entendo ainda como, mas simplesmente sei...

Riku não pode conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada co ver o outro sorrindo para si. Sora não havia mudado com o tempo, nem mesmo sua aparecia, apenas crescera um pouco, mas incrivelmente, Kairi ficou alguns centímetros mais alta que ele.

Mal chegaram a praia e já saíram correndo, Sora sempre puxando Riku e insistindo para ele ir mais rápido. Riku sabia que Sora queria se despedir de Kairi mais que tudo no mundo, tinha feito tanta coisa por ela e lutado tanto. Tinha certeza que Sora a amava, ou pelo menos amou muito. Antes de chegarem à rodoviária, observou as nuvens mais uma vez.

_Sinta o meu gosto toda vez que você chorar_

_Taste me every time you cry_

Ambos subiram as escadas correndo, deixando o pouco de areia que sobrou em suas roupas e sapatos num rastro. Quando chegaram a plataforma indicada, viram a ruiva correndo até eles.

– Sora, Riku! – Kairi os abraçou fortemente. – Achei que não chegariam a tempo. – a moça não pode conter a emoção em sua voz.

– Nós dissemos que viríamos. – Sora retribuiu o abraço, passando um dos braços pela cintura de Kairi.

– A culpa foi minha, desculpe. – Riku afirmou, assim que o abraço foi desfeito. – Eu estava na ilha e acabei esquecendo as horas. – ele suspirou. Os dois prometeram que estariam ali para ver Kairi embarcar, mas por sua culpa, chegaram faltando dez minutos.

– Está tudo bem. – Kairi suspirou se acalmando. Era incrível como ela havia mudado, realmente estava linda e parecia a mais madura dos três amigos, apesar do ano a mais que Riku tinha. Mas não parecia mostrar aquela alegria de sempre, estava muito nervosa. – Pelo menos vocês vieram... Será que eu vou me encaixar lá? – Disse ela.

– Não se preocupe. – Sora sorriu-lhe. – Você vai se dar bem lá, aposto que vai fazer um monte de amigos rapidinho. – Um sorriso surgiu no rosto da moça, e apesar de preocupada, estava mais calma que antes.

– Pense bem, nada vai ser mais difícil que enfrentar heartless por mundos a fora. – Riku disse, sabendo que o comentário seria bem vindo. Kairi, já emocionada com toda a situação, sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, fazendo Riku e Sora se desesperarem. – Kairi desculpa, eu...

– Você não fez nada de mais, Riku. – Ela dizia entre lágrimas. – Eu só não sei como vou conseguir agüentar a saudade que vou sentir de vocês. – Ela sorria entre as lagrimas que derramava.

– Kairi... – Sora passou a mão nos cabelos lisos e compridos da garota, – Um dia a gente ainda vai lá te fazer passar vergonha. – Sora tentava acalmá-la, mas ela parecia não ouvir, apenas deixava a tristeza ir embora junto com as lágrimas.

Talvez, apesar de já ter passado tanto tempo, Kairi ainda sinta o que é estar só naquela ilha, pensou Riku. Ele e Sora eram as únicas pessoas que a garota considerava como família, apesar de Selphie, Wakka e Tidus, ela se considerava próxima deles dois. Eram apenas suposições, não saberia dizer o que se passa na mente de Kairi.

– Vamos, Kairi, se organiza, mulher. – Riku disse, secando suas lágrimas. – Você tem uma viagem para fazer em poucos minutos. – Sorriu.

– Sim, me desculpem. – Ela terminou de secar o rosto. – Riku, antes de entrar no ônibus, posso falar com você? – Os olhos pidões e cheios de lágrimas eram irresistíveis, Riku não conseguia dizer não para aquela garota e logo, os dois estavam mais afastados dos outros.

– Me diz o que foi? – Riku realmente não entendia o motivo de Kairi querer falar em particular com ele.

– É sobre você e o Sora. – Disse, olhando para o chão. – Sabe... Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... – Kairi não encontrava as palavras certas. – Ah, deus... – Disse antes de se virar e respirar, acalmando-se. – Eu sei o quanto você ama ele, Riku. – Finalmente havia dito e parecia muito satisfeita com aquilo. Riku estava surpreso o bastante para não saber como reagir, mas pensou o mais rápido que pode e agiu:

– Sabe que eu também amo muito você. – Disse como se não fosse nada. – Você e o Sora são meus melhores amigos, não tem como eu nã...

– Não precisa fingir. – Ela se virou, com um sorriso no rosto. – Desde que voltaram, não tirava os olhos dele e nem ele de você. – Suspirou mais uma vez, talvez fosse a décima só naquela conversa. É, Kairi sabia do que estava falando, conhecia seus amigos, sabia quando metiam pra ela.

– Kairi eu não sei do que você ta...

– Caladinho. – Ela disse autoritária. – Ouça, sei que você passou na prova pra entrar na faculdade e que não quis ir justamente por que o Sora não passou.

Dessa vez, Riku não tinha o que dizer, pois aquilo era a pura verdade. Tinha passado entre os vinte primeiros (a classificação necessária para se matricular na faculdade), mas Sora, poucos pontos, não conseguiu. A verdade é que não queria realmente ir para a faculdade, achava algo inútil para alguém que a qualquer hora poderia ser chamado para combater o mal nos mundos afora.

– Você o ama demais. – Kairi alisou o ombro de Riku.

– Mas ele te ama mais que tudo. – Riku sabia disso, e doía muito dizer aquelas palavras, admitir aquilo. Mas tinha que aceitar.

– Ele acha que me ama. – Kairi olhou para algum ponto distante. – Eu fui o primeiro amor dele... Não é como se fosse se casar comigo. – A moça voltou a sua atenção a conversa, rindo do comentário feito. – Já imaginou, eu, casada? – Riku não pode deixar de se descontrair com aquele comentário. – Falando sério, vocês são totalmente dependentes um do outro. Se não ele não ficaria procurando você por um ano inteiro.

– Ele te procurou também. – Riku revidou, vendo que Kairi parecia irritada. Mesmo que ela dissesse que Sora gostava dele, tinha que ser realista.

No fim, sabia que mesmo sem Kairi por perto, Sora se apaixonaria por outra garota, faria promessas para ela, e se um dia aquilo terminasse, ele estaria ao seu lado, apenas como um amigo. Sempre como um amigo.

– Eu quero que você fale com ele. – Antes que Riku pudesse se opor, Kairi disse rapidamente. – Eu, sendo uma princesa, te ordeno. – Olhou com um ar mandão.

– Eu não posso simplesmente...

– Riku, eu não tenho tempo pra discutir isso, então deixa eu ir me despedir do resto do pessoal. – Ela saiu apressada, olhando seu relógio de pulso. Cumprimentou todos e teve uma conversa rápida com Sora, ninguém pode ouvir também, não que realmente importasse. Logo, Kairi correu e subiu no ônibus, da janela, despediu-se mais uma vez do pequeno grupo de amigos. – Selphie, não se esquece de me mandar um e-mail toda semana!

– Pode deixar! – Selphie acenou animada.

– E Sora... – Sua voz era mais séria que o normal. – Não se esqueça da casa na árvore. Riku lembre-se, o que eu digo é lei. – E sorriu.

Quando o ônibus ligou seu motor todos apenas se preocupavam em dizer adeus. Kairi, a princesa que vivia de forma anônima naquela ilha, estava indo embora, e nos corações de cada pessoa ali, um vazio se formava.

_Essa memória irá desaparecer e morrer_

_This memory will fade away and die_

– Pare de me puxar, Sora. – Sora agora corria de forma desesperada para a praia. – Porque eu tenho que ir pra ilha também? – Sora não dizia nada, apenas puxava o seu braço. Riku apenas suspirou e parou do nada. – Se você não me disser não vou ir a lugar nenhum.

– Riku. –Sora parou, mas não o olhava. – Eu preciso que você confie em mim agora... – Sora ainda não o olhava. – Preciso de você.

Com certeza tinha haver com o que Kairi tinha dito minutos atrás. Não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia estar na casa da árvore, nem sequer pensou nela quando passeava pela praia. Chegando ao pequeno porto o céu estava ficando cada vez mais escuro e as nuvens assustadoramente mais densas. Riku já não achava que seria uma simples chuva, aquele vento gelado trazia uma tempestade e as ondas não seriam nada amigáveis, mas mesmo com a ameaça eminente de chuva, Riku juntou-se a Sora e começou a empurrar o barco para o mar.

– Espero voltarmos antes da chuva. – Riku disse – Pode ficar perigosos.

– Já enfrentamos coisas piores. – Sora parecia confiante, apesar de saber muito bem o perigo que uma tempestade poderia trazer ele não tinha medo de nadar. Porem, nadar em águas calmas como em Atlântida é uma coisa, nadar em uma tempestade era outra completamente diferente.

– Espero não morrer no caminho. – Riku brincou, mas viu Sora ficar quieto.

Alguns segundos se passaram, e Sora finalmente disse algo, antes de subir no barco. – Eu não deixaria você morrer.

Riku ficou parado por um tempo. Ficava feliz por aquelas palavras que, muitas vezes, faziam seu coração acelerar, sabia que podia contar com Sora para qualquer coisa mesmo como apenas um amigo. Logo subiu no barco também e os dois remaram, enfrentando as ondas que já estavam mais agitadas.

Mal chegaram à metade do trajeto e seus braços doíam, dava pára notar que Sora também estava se cansando, era bom ter uma coisa realmente importante naquela casa da arvore. Assim que avistaram a praia, ambos remaram mais forte, o frio na barriga de Riku estava aumentando, mas ele não saberia dizer se era pelas ondas fortes ou por causa daquela ilha que se aproximava.

Antes que o barco fosse amarrado no porto improvisado, a chuva começou a cair violenta e rápida, os relâmpagos faziam o ar tremer em volta. Era perigoso ali, mas não havia como voltar agora, não com o mar daquele jeito. O mais importante: era perigoso ir até a maldita casa da arvore.

Antes que Riku dissesse algo para Sora, o ultimo já corria pelo porto da ilha na direção das escadas que levavam até a casa. Riku não pode conter sua irritação naquele momento, se morresse por causa daquela situação toda, iria voltar e assombrar Kairi e Sora (se ele não fosse junto) pelo resto de suas vidas.

– Sora, espera! – Riku correu atrás dele, afundando os pés aqui e ali por causa da areia molhada. Conseguiu alcançá-lo antes que tentasse chegar as escadas. – É perigoso.

– Nós temos que ver o que é! – Sora tinha _aquele_ olhar, estava determinado. Por que Kairi tinha que ir embora e deixar a droga de um sei-lá-o-que no dia em que uma tempestade maligna estava caindo? Riku deu-se por vencido.

– Vá pra caverna, eu pego, seja lá o que for que tenha naquela casa da arvore. – Riku correu até a escada e subiu os degraus velhos e encharcados com toda rapidez que poderia usar.

Ao entrar pela porta não ficou surpreso com o que encontrou. No fim era apenas um chão de madeira e um grande cobertor velho, que um dia serviu de vela para o barco, que era a única opção viável para os sonhos dos três amigos. Avistou o pacote logo, não havia muito que procurar ali afinal. Mesmo estando com a camisa molhada, decidiu colocar o embrulho debaixo dela, não que fosse melhorar o estado do pacote, com seu papelão amolecido pela umidade.

Fez o caminho até a caverna.

E lá dentro, em meio aos vários desenhos nas pedras, estava Sora, sentado e olhando para uma delas. Estranhamente, não era a pedra em que Sora havia desenhado Kairi. Essa pedra estava escondida, quase não se podia ver ela entre as outras.

Riku queria ver que desenho havia naquela pedra, mas sabia que Sora não o deixaria. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, o observando cochichar algo, com o olhar triste e em algum lugar longe dali.

–Sora. – Disse finalmente. O rapaz parecia assustado, se denunciava, mostrando que estava escondendo algo. – Achei. – Riku mostrou o pacote, Sora foi ate ele para que pudessem finalmente ver o que era aquilo. Seus olhos brilhavam, de ansiedade e um pouco de temor, enquanto sentaram apenas por pensar no que poderia ter ali.

Lá havia uma carta e uma pequena caixa. Riku abriu a carta, nela haviam algumas palavras borradas, mas estava em boas condições e ele começou a ler em voz alta.

"_Olá, Riku e Sora. _

_Espero que estejam lendo essa carta juntos. Como sabem, vou ficar fora por muito tempo, realmente não sei quando vou voltar, ou se um dia realmente irei fazê-lo. Sei que disse que voltaria para visitar, mas não sei se consigo. Eu preciso ir, não apenas por mim, mas por vocês dois também._

_Há anos atrás eu dei muito trabalho para vocês, mesmo agora sabendo que meu "sequestro" fazia parte de algo muito maior do que imaginava na época. Quando tudo acabou, sabem o quanto fiquei feliz quando nós três chegamos a ilha? Imaginei, na época, que tudo voltaria a ser como era. Só nós três, juntos. _

_Uma pena não ter notado antes. Acho que depois de tudo que vocês dois passaram, não existe mais um "nós três". Quando nós encontrarmos você, Riku, não imaginei que o Sora ficaria tão abalado._

_As lágrimas que ele derramou, na época eu não queria admitir, mas eu fiquei com inveja, pois elas não eram pra mim. Eu ficava dizendo a mim mesma que era porque Sora não te via por muito tempo, porem logo percebi. Não havia o porquê de elas serem para mim. _

_Vocês sempre vieram até mim para desabafar, chorar e dizer tudo o que tinham guardado para si. Embora no começo tenha me sentido muito mal com isso, sabendo que o primeiro garoto de quem gostei (sim, Sora, isso é pra você), na verdade gostava do melhor amigo foi arrasador, mas eu entendi. _

_Entendi que era o único obstáculo entre vocês e que continuar aqui era a decisão errada, tanto pra mim, quanto pra vocês. Por isso, quando disseram que iam fazer a mesma faculdade que eu, tomei providências rápidas. Sim, eu estudei o material errado com vocês o tempo inteiro. Não sabem o quanto fiquei surpresa ao saber que Riku tinha passado. _

_Bem, sem mim aqui, vocês finalmente podem falar sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Sei que, talvez um dia eu me arrependa de estar indo dessa forma, mas esta tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem e vocês também. _

_Eu os amo muito. _

_Kairi."_

O silêncio pairou sobre o ar, pesado e constrangedor, deixando aquele momento ainda mais incomodo. Ambos observavam o ultimo parágrafo da carta, agora não saberiam dizer se as palavras manchadas ali eram por causa da umidade ou eram lágrimas que Kairi derramara ali.

– Ela sempre escreveu bem. – Sora foi o primeiro a falar, mas as palavras pareciam parar ali, naquela frase.

– Pois é. – O olhar de Riku pousou sobre Sora. O garoto tinha o olhar perdido, se mantinha pensativo e não era pra menos, tanta coisa dita em apenas um pedaço de papel, mudando tudo o que se mantinha comum há minutos atrás. – Quer falar sobre isso?

– Eu não sei o que dizer.

– Que tal começarmos de quando vocês me encontraram? – Riku sentia o coração disparar, mal conseguia acreditar que aquilo era verdade, sentia suas mãos ficando suadas, nem sabia como conseguia falar aquilo tão calmamente.

– É que... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, poder te ver ali na minha frente, mesmo que diferente... – Sora contorcia o rosto em uma careta. – Não pude acreditar que era verdade.

– Eu não queria que vocês me vissem daquele jeito. – Riku não gostava das lembranças que tinha daquela época. Não se orgulhava das lutas que travou com Sora, muito menos de ter se deixado levar pela escuridão. – Antes que eu notasse tudo o que eu queria foram trocados por um sentimento pior.

– Como assim? – Sora olhou para Riku, parecia não se lembrar da conversa que tiveram momentos depois da ultima luta.

– Eu já te disse, tive ciúmes de você. – Riku sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Porque tinha que ser tão constrangedor falar aquilo? Já tinha dito antes, como não conseguia fazer isso naquele momento sem se achar um idiota? – Mas não justifica meus atos. Tudo o que eu queria...

– Era ir embora dessa ilha. – Sora disse, rindo baixo.

– Para de me zoar.

– Eu não estou. – Sora encostou a cabeça no ombro de Riku. – Quando você começou a gostar de mim? – A pergunta saiu tão naturalmente, que Riku diria que aquilo tinha sido ensaiado.

– Eu não sei dizer quando, só sei que quando percebi, era tarde demais. – Riku lembrava-se disso claramente.

– E como percebeu? – Sora realmente estava calmo demais para uma situação daquelas.

– Me diz você, como foi que sabia que gostava de mim? – Riku desta vez viu a expressão de Sora mudar, suas bochechas ficaram rosadas de uma forma que nunca tinha visto antes.

– Acho que foi bem depois da gente voltar. – Sora olhava pra todas as pedras naquela caverna, cada desenho com significados distintos, ainda assim ilustrando os desejos deles ao passar dos anos. – Sabia que a Kairi me beijou?

Riku sentiu como se seu coração falhasse, o medo tomou conta do seu corpo. Encarou Sora, não sabia exatamente o que estava transmitindo para ele naquele momento, mas sabia que se sentia mal. – E? – Sua voz saiu tremida.

– Foi estranho. – Sora sorria, mas estava visivelmente constrangido. – Quando a beijei, pensei em outra pessoa... Você. – Um suspiro. – Eu sempre pensei que gostava dela de outra forma, mas acho que estava errado. Você nem imagina a confusão na minha cabeça. – O silêncio na caverna só não foi maior por causa do som gélido do vento entre as pedras.

– Imagino a reação da Kairi quando descobriu.

– Ela me bateu.

– Nossa. – Riku tentou imagina a cena. – É como ela disse na carta. – Riku tentou imaginar o quanto Kairi tinha chorado, os xingamentos que havia gritado contra eles em seus momentos de chateação. Tentou, mas não saberia dizer como ela se sentiu.

Só por hoje, respire-me e diga adeus

Just for today breathe me and say goodbye

– Riku, o que faremos agora? – Sora se encostou ao tórax do mais velho, suspirando.

– Vamos ver... – Riku se levantou e pôs-se de frente a Sora. – feche os olhos. – Ele viu Sora fechar os olhos, sem questionar ou hesitar. Aquele era o momento decisivo, não haveria retorno. Riku fechou os olhos e finalmente o beijou.

Foi suave, gentil, desajeitado. Foi bom.

Quando acabou, Riku abriu os olhos e o rapaz a sua frente morder levemente o lábio inferior, de forma quase imperceptível e sorrir em seguida. Ao abrir os olhos, Sora não conseguiu encarar Riku.

– Foi ruim assim? – Riku acariciou o queixo de Sora.

– Não é isso. – As bochechas de Sora ficaram vermelhas.

– Então?

– Eu... –Sora desviava o olhar, não parava de entrelaçar e esfregar de forma nervosa os dedos suados de sua mão. –Eu... – Sora fez uma careta e finalmente olhou para Riku. – Que droga, eu gostei! – E se virou de costas. – Não faça perguntas assim. Idiota.

Riku riu. Realmente não se agüentou ao vê-lo agir de tal forma, o abraçou com toda a vontade que tinha e deixou que a sensação de conforto dominasse seu corpo por completo, fazendo o desejo de ter a pessoa que mais amava no mundo em seus braços, se tornar real. Sussurrou baixo no ouvido de Sora. – Eu te amo. –Sentiu o garoto em seus braços se arrepiar e responder de forma quase inaudível um "eu também te amo".

Naquele momento parecia que não havia mais nada. Não existia o passado conturbado e cheio de lutas, mundos espalhados por ai, não havia heartless, Nobodies, inimigos, cientistas, Reis, a Ilha.

Só havia eles dois e aquela caverna cheia de lembranças.

Quantas vezes? Quantas vezes?

Agora não posso te olhar nos olhos

How many times? How many times?

Now I can't look you in the eye

Longe dali, olhando através da janela do ônibus, Kairi via todas as casas passarem lentamente, via a paisagem litorânea sumindo, o céu, antes claro e cinza, se tornando escuro. Quando o veiculo parou no farol, a menina pode ver um grupo de amigos brincando na calçada, correndo, inocentes e alheias a qualquer coisa, sonhando com futuros fantasiosos, que poderiam muito bem, como já viu antes, acontecer de verdade.

Lembrou-se da infância, das aventuras, da amizade, do que deixara para trás.

No horizonte, o sol estava se pondo, pálido e triste, deixando poucas marcas laranja e vermelhas no céu, antes totalmente cinza. A garota abriu um sorriso quase imperceptível, seus olhos brilhavam, mas não pelo pôr-do-sol que via. Agora que estava sozinha, poderia deixar as lágrimas caírem. As lágrimas que por anos segurou, prometendo ser forte, apenas esperando.

Esperando eles, seus amigos.

E agora, tinha que ir embora. Era doloroso, mas sabia que era o certo.

Viu que em pouco tempo estariam na auto-estrada e decidiu olhar para trás. Lá ela viu a ilha, tão pequena que não saberia por quanto tempo mais conseguiria enxergá-la. Suspirou. Sabia que aquela visão selaria uma fase da vida e iniciaria outra. Pressionou seus lábios e respirou fundo, tentando se controlar para não chorar mais uma vez, se ajeitou no banco e encostou sua cabeça, esperando o que o futuro lhe traria.

Quantas vezes? Quantas vezes?

Agora não posso te olhar nos olhos

How many times? How many times?

Now I can't look you in the eye

Na caverna, agora vazia, havia mais um desenho, feito em poucos minutos. Nele havia Riku e Sora de costas e mãos dadas, olhando para o horizonte, talvez procurando por algo ou, quem sabe, até esperando por algo. Talvez mais uma aventura, um futuro que nunca imaginaram, ou o pôr-do-sol.

Ou simplesmente, o retorno de uma amiga muito querida.

**N/A: Olá gente. Mais um desafio da trindade, o que mais levou tempo. D: ela ficou bastante tempo parada na verdade, nem sei como consegui terminar ela. Espero que tenham gostado, Reviews fazem autoras serzinhos mais felizes. **

**Bom, é isso. **

**Bye!**

**:D**


End file.
